


Something important

by claveldelaire



Series: Inspired by "Incorrect Narcos Quotes" [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: The run, meaning they are watching the movements in an apartment in Medellin from inside a car. They, meaning Javier and him. Twenty hours, meaning neither of them can't stand the other for another minute.
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Inspired by "Incorrect Narcos Quotes" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102340
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Something important

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incorrect Narcos Quotes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741150) by Ithinkwehitametaphor. 



> Another day, another self indulgent light-hearted Narcos fic.
> 
> I wrote it entirely in my phone so I'm sorry if it has more mistakes than usual.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Steve has a policy of no drinking while working in the streets, but he supposes he can make an exception after almost twenty hours in the run. The run, meaning they are watching the movements in an apartment in Medellin from inside a car. They, meaning Javier and him. Twenty hours, meaning neither of them can't stand the other for another minute.

"Let's do this," says Steve. "You drive to the store next block and get out of the car to buy a few cold ones and I'll keep driving and we'll meet in the back street in twenty minutes, how about that?"

Javier snaps out of his daydreaming.

"Good, I need to stretch my legs," he says.

"Stretch them more?" Teases Steve since his partner has both feet tossed over the dashboard.

"Shut up and drive, Murphy."

_Be careful_ , wants to say Steve when Javier gets out of the car but he's sure that won't be appreciated by his co-worker.

"See you in twenty," he says instead.

Steve drives around the neighborhood, it's not a bad one, and they are almost sure the apartment they're watching has been emptied before they came.

He stops the car behind a dumpster and waits for Javier to appear in the next corner. Big is his surprise when he sees him coming not with a pair of beer cans but with two six packs.

"You know you can't drink that much when you're driving," warns Steve when Javier gets in the car.

"Then you're driving," Javi answers, shrugging.

"Fucker," Steve shakes his head.

They retake their previous spot in the front of the apartment, still no sign of anyone there. _Just one hour and a half and they'll be home_. Steve let's the cold beer cool his throat and his stomach slowly and tries not to get carried away by the little moan Javier lets out after the first gulp he takes. He finishes his bottle after a few minutes and doesn't take another, his consolation prize is he will drink the next one on his own couch, preferably only in his underwear.

He turns on the car radio and they listen to some old latin music in a low volume. Javier keeps drinking bottle after bottle until Steve grabs him from the wrist when he's reaching for his sixth one.

"Don't," he warns. "You have had enough for now."

Javier looks offended but doesn't argue, instead he starts emptying his pockets on the floor. He really knows how to get Steve mad. He tosses bus tickets, candy wrappers and pieces of old posts it. Steve sighs but doesn't say a word. _Just forty minutes and I'll be home_ , he encourages himself.

As Javi isn't getting a response at all, he continues to open the compartment in front of him. It startles Steve because there is a gun in there but Javier immediately puts it to the side, getting himself busy with the contents of the box.

He tosses to the floor a roll of toilet paper, some coins, old receipts and when he finally finds a packet of condoms it seems to be the funniest thing he has ever seen, judging by how he's giggling like a fifteen year old. He throws them on Steve's lap and Steve's put them over the dashboard.

"Are you done assaulting my car?" Steve tries to sound serious but, to be honest, he can't be mad with Javier.

Javier doesn't answer, he has his arm deep into the compartment. Steve looks out of the window to the apartment, still no movement. He hears a click coming from Javier's side but doesn't try to look until he feels Javier is leaning into him, straight to his face.

"Wha-" he tries to say but looking at Javi is a mistake. He has something in his hand and is coming directly to his nose. Steve expects to feel something pointy but instead is greeted by something soft on his moustache and part of his cheek.

When Javi leans back Steve can see what it is in his hand. It's something pink.

"You painted my face with a highlighter!" Steve squeaks.

Javi giggles.

"Your moustache is important," he clarifies.

Steve laughs at that but his heart is aching with the need of kissing him.

 _Only ten minutes and we'll be home_ , he thinks one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, based on this Incorrect Narcos Quotes:
> 
> https://ithinkwehitametaphor.tumblr.com/post/639063727606497280/happy-200-incorrect-quotes-narcos
> 
> Please, please, please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Come say hi to Tumblr, I'm claveldelaire there as well.


End file.
